A Ravens Path
by thinkbubble225
Summary: when raven is accused of stealing, she quits the titans entering a normal life in high school as an her alter ego Rachel but when her desire for revenge grows where will she turn? robxrae indefinite HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven, she was floating on top of the sofa, the other Titans had gone for pizza and seeing as she needed to meditate she had stayed, Raven figured that she still had some more time before they came back, around 6 or 7 minutes...

BAM!

"DUDE! YOUR EATING POOR INNOCENT ANIMALS! THAT'S LIKE EATING ME!" cried Beastboy, Raven rubbed her temples, another pointless discussion about eating meat, "that make it even tastier, hmm i wonder how you taste SLICED UP ON A FRYING PAN!" "Azarath Me" "OH YEAH? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE FED TO A PACK OF WOLVES?" "Azara-" "THOSE MUTTS CAN'T CHEW ME GRASS STAIN!" "th Metrio-" "TIN MAN"  
>"n Zinth-" "BEAST BUTT!" "o-" "THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? ANIMAL MURDER-" "SHUT-UP!" Raven yelled, the windows smashed and the sofa ripped in half, and things were flying everywhere, the lights flickered then smashed, showering Cyborg with sharp pieces of glass. The duo stood, frozen to the spot, until a flying banana squashed onto Beastboys head, there was a shocked Cyborg, a frightened Beast boy and a Angry Raven with four red glowing eyes, she took a deep breath and blinked, she looked at the wreck then turned to them, "clean it up" she commanded and left to her room.<p>

Robin walked into Titans Tower, looking for Beastboy and Cyborg, they had returned earlier because they had left Robin with the bill and Starfire carrying the groceries they had bought, he growled, 'ill get them back' he thought and headed in. Beastboy and Cyborg were in the middle of the room cleaning up... everything, "What happened here?" Robin questioned "well...see, me and Cyborg were in a serious argu- ahem, conversation about how it's horrible to eat meat, and how it's practically mur-" "Raven got mad, lost it, then went four eyes on us" replied Cyborg cutting off Beastboy who was glaring at him, "but you know, she's in a bad mood I don't think it's smart to-" but Robin was already gone.

"Raven?" Robin had found her sitting on the roof, curled up, watching the sunset, "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, Robin looked at Raven, her hair shining, the rays of light dancing on the face, her cloak flowing in the breeze, and her beautiful, deep, Amethyst eyes "Absolutely stunning" he replied smiling, and sat down next to her "so... you alright?" " yeah, sorry about the wreck" "that's ok, those two idiots were causing trouble" he placed his hand on top of hers, happy that she didn't push him away they stayed like that until Cyborg called them down for leftover pizza... and to apologize to Raven.

The whole team was up at 7 am, helping clean the mess,they all made sure they "thanked" Beastboy and Cyborg with a whack on the head, except for Starfire, who called them Royal Glorfbags, Raven was mending her broken mug she came across a yellow flyer,it read: '70% OFF SALE! greens shop of books November 27th 2pm-3pm' the clock read 11:36 which meant that she still had time to get ready, she fixed the last crack in her mug and went to help Starfire.

By the time they were finished it was 1:49, Raven sneaked out of the tower and took another look at the address on the flyer that she had kept in her cloak, 54-Landell Road, Jumpcity, it was all the way on the other side of Jump! 'oh well, it's not like they'll need me anyway' she thought and took to the air.


	2. The Jem

Just as Ravens feet touched the ground her belt started beeping 'oh Joy'I have to fly all the way back' then a sudden thought occurred to her. Teleport. she sighed then with a flash she was gone.

Raven caught sight of the titans, as she flew towards them Robin noticed her out of the corner of his eye,and started yelling at her "Raven were WERE you?" "on the other side of the city" came her simple reply, which just made the vein on Robins head stick out, before he could retort the annoying sound of Beastboy was heard, "DUDE that was like, our 1st failed mission EVER we,like,totally lost! I meant our first apart from all those slade thingys" "We need to find out who that was and why they stole it" "what?" "it was a jewel just a ruby nothing very important, we still need it back though" and without waiting for the rest of his team Robin climbed onto his R-cycle and sped away.

She stood outside her door. Raven had misplaced one of her books and Starfire, being Starfire had felt the need to return it to her,she rapped her knuckles across the door and it whooshed open automatically, she stepped in, then seeing as Raven was curled into her sheets, fast asleep, she began tiptoeing across the smooth floor, Starfire placed the book on the book on a pile of neatly folded clothes, not really thinking about the decision at the time,because she had something on her mind, Starfire had seen it, the sparks between her friends, Robin and Raven,she had thought it would hurt her terribly as if someone had ripped her heart out and fed it to a hungry pack of Dortslargs,but in truth she was actually not phased by it at all, which confused her, she loves Robin, or maybe she had loveD him, she thought about it earlier this day when they had finished cleaning the common room and she had concluded it was just a past time crush, she knew now that she has eyes for Speedy, the handsomer one of the Titans East,while she was thinking about that though, the tower began to topple not used to the extra weight and as in result fell onto Starfire,with a muffled "eep!" she fell over, a few seconds later her head popped out of the clothes, and she looked over at her friend who was fortunantly still sleeping,she sighed and leaned backwards on the clothes,she felt something hard dig into her back, she reached out an arm and searched the ground for the object, she then found it, it was hard oval shaped and smooth, she picked it up then held it up against the moonlight and gasped.

It was a beautiful day in Jump City, Raven was readin a thick book while ignoring beastboy and Cyborg argue about breatfast, it was your typical tofu vs meat situation and robin was search on the database for any information on the criminal from yesterday, all was normal, except for one titan, who was currently pacing in her room, unsure of what to do, shall she tell the others what she had found last night and risk raven and starfires friendship? or should she show everyone and demand an explainable answer? "Starfire?" she jumped and then whipped around " oh um hello friend raven, what brings you to my room?" she asked nervously "Cyborgs in the kitchen and he asked me to ask you, want waffles?" she said a little bit suspicious "yes please" Starfire replied gleefully and hurried out of the door.


	3. Telling

Hayy guys! mothers day on the 8th + happy easta!

Starfire had made a decision, she was going to tell robin, after all he was the leader and the second most clear headed one after raven and he seemed quite fond of her 'so robin may not go too hard on raven' she thought, there had to be some kind of explanation to this since, raven was a teen titans and had helped them countless times in the past to bring down villains, they were like a family, and she knew raven would never betray them... would she? a little bit of doubt appeared, would raven, her teammate and best friend really betray the titans? she mentally scolded herself for doubting her, but a little voice in the back of her head said that raven could have turned to the dark side, she was the darkest titan, also goth, she might have... starfire decided not to think about it anymore and let robin choose whether or not their Friend was,  
>in fact, a criminal, 'i do hope friend raven is truly innocent' she thought as she floated off towards the training room where she had seen robin earlier this morning.<p>

Raven was starting to get irritated, beastboy had been nagging her for 15 minutes to play his stupid game with her only to be refused each time by her, "please please please please rayyyyyyyvennnnn" whined "no" " but cmon all you do all day is drink tea and read its so boring! you'll have so much fun!" "NO" " but pleeeeeeeeaaaaa" " beastboy I. !" she yelled, beastboy was flung back into the table snapping it in half and the glass on it smashed and a shard pierced itself into his arm "oh my god! beastboy!" she rushed over and took out the shard immediantly and began healing him "are you okay? oh my god im so sorry!"

"robin? please, may we talk?" Robin wiped away a sweat and faced her "sure star what's up?" "there is something i have discovered in friend ravens room" robin was then confused, why would starfire go into RAVENS room? "it is..." "cmon star you can trust me" "the missing jewel" "WHAT?" robin was shocked, raven stole it? he knew starfire never lied but this was unbelievable, sure she wasn't there when they fought and she was part demon... but she had fought along side them... CRASH " it's coming from the common room! starfire c'mon!" they rushed in to fingd raven neeling over beastboy whose was awake, and staring at his arm while raven was repeatedly apologizing "what happened?" "i lost control of my powers i'm sorry!" raven said "does it still hurt? im so sorry! i didnt mean to! i-" "raven, im fine! it doesn't hurt, you already healed it and it wasnt your fault, i shouldn't have annoyed you" " are you sure you're okay?" "YES!" "ummm.. raven, can i talk to you outside for a minute?" raven looked at him, realising for the first time that they had entered "sure" she said and walked out of the door with him close behind, "um starfire was in your room-" "starfire was in my room?" " well, yeah and she found the... jewel " " oh oka- ... WHAT?" she said but then she regained her composure "do you have any idea of how they got into there?" "no" robin studied her face for any signs of her lying but she was as emotionless as usual, "okay we'll get more into this later right now i have to go to the crime scene and see if i can find anything"


	4. Violet

"mmm... Tofu" suddenly Terra appeared "hi beastboy!" she laughed maniatically and dragged him along. The sky started blinking red and beeping, beastboy was really confused as to whats going on... why was the sky red?, then, out of nowhere talking vegetables walked beside them... "Beastboy! wake up!" hmm.. that sounds suspiciously like Cyborg, he leaned to get a closer look at the Cyborg vegetable when it jumped up and slapped him.

"AHHH!" he yelled and looked around "hey wait a second, wheres Terra? and Tofu land? and Cyborg vege-man?" "c'mon man! there's another robbery!" "awww" beastboy complained "AGAIN?" "YES" Cyborg said and dragged him out.

Robin was the first to get to the crime scene, him on his R-cycle, Starfie by flying, Cyborg and Beastboy by the t-car then finally Raven who came in by teleporting. "ummm.. where's the bad guy?" "Already gone, we need to split up-" "-and search for clues" finished beastboy "uhh i was going to say investigate but that works too" "right, me and Robin will check out the scene, Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy go ask around with the officers and near citizens and such then Cyborg run a search on the information to link it up with any criminals" "yea- hey! i'm supposed to give the orders" "too bad birdboy now let go alread-" "ahem, Titans move!"

"err so which person do we ask?" " I do not know" "...let's do eenie meenie with everyone that is here" "eenie meenie mainee mo-" "-catch a raven by her cloak-" "-if she screams let her go-" "-then run for your life-" "-eenie meenie mainee mo-" "..." "so, Cyborg, what do you know about the crime?" sigh.

"found anything?" "no" " well then... lets bring the case back to the tower so we can scan it for fingerprints and stuff" they looked over where Beastboy and the others were standing, they seemed to be argueing... "hey do you know anything about what happened?" Robin asked a policeman "oh yeah, apparently the theif was in there one second and gone the next" "okay thanks Cy! Beastboy! Star! let's go!" they looked at eachother then laughed nervously and got into the t-car.

He studied every inch carefully. Again. Robin had been up for the last 2 hours. Testing the case for any prints or anything the robber may have left, it was a simple glass case with no bottom it used to be on a odium, containing a velvet pillow and the- ... it occured to him that they hadn't actually figured out was it was that the villian stole.

'oh well' he thought 'it had a velvet pillow so it had to be important' he sighed. still nothing. he was just about to go to bed when something small caught his eye, he picked it up and placed it on the scanner, it was - he had realised - a hair. great. it was probably brown or black or something. but when the results came oout his eyes widened and he saw the colour. violet. 


	5. Doubt

HALLO! yes, I changed the name, turns out that about a gazillion storys already have the other name so I changed t to a ravens path. okay so you also are probably are totally pissed off at me right now, for neglecting this story and not updating BUUUUUT here's the fun part! i'm giving you two LONG chapters two days! :) yaay also these are probably the most dramatic ones and raven's a tinse out of charater but WHO THE HECK CARES? i'm probably annoying you with this authors note thingy majig so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own teentitans... *sniffle*

- - - - -  
>Robin paced, there had to be some kind of mistake, Raven wasn't a theif... right? 'no' he shook his head, he couldn't doubt her, she's a hero, he trusted her with his life, but he was on leader mode now, team first, feelings and trust later, okay so he might have the teeny-est crush on the empath, but he figured that would also catergorize as 'feelings', he sighed, he needed to focus. focus. focus.<p>

'you have to face the facts' he told himself, he had been Trying (empthasis on the word try) to focus for half an hour already. 'Raven wasn't at either at the scene until AFTER it was robbed, she has teleportation powers so that would make it easy for her to get out fast, Starfire had also found one of the stolen items in her room' 'there was no proof...' 'but it was there. proof enough' maybe. maybe it has something to do with being a demon? 'and you would know, how?' 'umm... wait! what if she has been evil this whole time and only PRETENDED to be our friend so she could get all the inside info on us?' great. now he was going paranoid. but he knew what he had to do, tell Raven she was a criminal.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair. now the hard part. telling Raven. 'just try not to piss your pants' at least he was getting great advice from himself. He took a deeeeeep breath. courage. bravery, full on leader mode. he took one step into the common room and chickened-out 'tell the others first then' he decided to listen to that wisdom "hey guys wanna go get some pizza?" he asked "YES!" they all chorused, with the exception of Raven, "you know" she said to the others "sometimes it seems like pizza is the only thing you eat" but they were already rushing out the door. she sighed.

"Guys we have a problem" "YEAH WE DO! they're all out of VEGETARIAN!" cried beastboy "probably realised how wimpy it is" commented cyborg "Beastboy! Cyborg! this is SERIOUS!" Robin yelled, before the fight could get too far "I have a suspect" "GLORIOUS friend Robin! who may it be? maybe Red X? or the freak of controls?" " actually star, it's-"

Raven folded the page of her book and closed it staring at the clock and wondering how it could possibly take 3 hours to eat pizza, not even a tofu vs meat fight takes THIS long, they usually fight verbally for 20 minutes then start actually attacking for 2 minutes before either Robin or Raven notices and pulls them off of each other. Just when another minute ticked by the group entered the room, each with sad expressions and mixed emotions, even the once cheerful Starfire was down. " Did I... miss anything?" Raven questioned with one eyebrow arched " you may miss alot rae-rae" Beastboy sniffled, blowing his nose into Robins cape who turned and glared at the changling, he sweatdropped "eh heheh...' " well, see... Raven we think-"

!BEEP BEEP BEEP! the alarm blared. "Trouble!" Raven rolled her eyes "duh" he ignored her and went to the super-computer, his fingers a blur across the keyboard. Beatboy leaned over towards Cyborgs " bet you 10 bucks it's a robbery" "you're on" Cyborg said confidentely. "titans GO!" the four titans rushed out and raven stood with her arms crossed, they rushed back in "titans go! .. where?" imitated beastboy, " downtown" replied robin "let's go!" "that's new" said raven and teleported herself out.

It was an exhausting battle. the criminals had finally gained some IQ points and were now teaming up. they defeated: Kitten and Killermoth, Mumbo and Control freak PLUS and extra of overload, plasmus and cinderblock, which meant slade was back on the job, she hoped robin didn't figure that out yet due to fatigue. Raven dragged her feet along the hallways surprised she could even stand and upon entering her room, slumped down onto her bed, kicked her shoes off and drifted of into sleep. She awoke 2 hours later feeling totally refreshed, then instantly brightened up when she saw the time - 4:57, that means, no BOOYAHs, no meat vs tofu, no beastboys lame jokes, no walking traffic lights and no bone-crushing hugs from starfire, raven almost smiled.

She sighed in contentment as the warm liquid reached her lips and thanked god that she was an early riser, she decided to bring her tea up onto the titans roof so she lifted up her cup and floated past the doors. She had just reached the last floor until the roof when she was hit with a wave of emotions, causing her to emit a small shriek and spill her tea, which, obviously ruined her good mood. she swiveled around to see WHO ON EARTH would be up at this hour! 'except me of course' she thought and peeked inside the crack in the door of which all the emotions where running from, and saw robin. pacing. she frowned, despretely wanting to find out what it was that troubled him, after weighing out her choices for 1 minute she decided to listen to his thoughts 'not prying too far' she offered herself 'just seeing whats got him so wrung up' because, it could be another slade-related matter, in which he got WAY too obsessed about.

'she might, maybe not it could... no.' Raven was getting slightly annoyed 'but it couldn't be her. she couldn't have. but her father is- no. we got over that. ... right?' she couldn't believe it. he was actually blaming her for... something. AND just because she was unintentionally born by an giant evil red demon with horns! ...still. but she wanted to know exactly WHAT she was being accused to doing first. 'she couldn't have actually done it. but what if she did? I would have to maybe put her in jail? or off the team?' he paused in his pace and started at the ground. Raven couldn't believe HE, the one who had rescued her from falling, braved hell and back and gave her unimaginable amount of hope for that she could be a hero, even whe she had killed EVERYONE in the entire world (except her 5 friends of course) was actually doubting her.'but for what?' she questioned frustrated, 'get to the point Robin' 'maybe' Robin plopped down on his bed 'maybe she actually stole'.

It didn't take a genius to find out that the rest of the team thought the same as her leader and so called 'best friend'. She could even feel her heart cracking 'assuming i HAVE a heart' she mused. Then the thought grew serious, obviously the team doubted her from the pitying and betrayed looks she got to everyone avoiding her (more than usual) and Robins guilty expression. Maybe she should leave? leave the titans, her only friends (former-friends she corrected herself) her only home her city... she shook her head the titans city not hers. everyone had to leave sometime, her time was now, a half-demon like her couldn't keep pretending superheroe for the rest of her life. 'then it's settled. i'm done'


	6. My Days At Jump High: Introductions

A/U: this chapter is EXTRA long, if I can manage alot of chapter may be this long :) have fun reading! slight swearing in this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own teentitans, if i did starfire would already be dead. heheheh... or just severly injured.

Chapter 6 - My Days At Jump High - Introductions

"-clothes: check, mirror: check, books-..." Raven struggled with lifting the last of her books into the bag, which she had put a spell on to be never-ending 'just like that fairy-hoppins one... fairy-moppins?, mary-toppins?...mary-poppins! that's right!' she shuddered at the memory of Starfires choice of movie night. "-check" she panted as the last of her things were dumped into the bag, then sighed at the thought of un-packing, she almost forgot the hardest part as she closed the suit-case with a satisfying 'click', and then looked down at the purple and dark-blue striped letter set. She picked up her pencil and started to write, supporting the weak paper with her knee.

Dear Titans As you can see by my room, i've left.  
>Don't come looking, sorry I had to leave but I need to move on from being a titan.<br>You were the best-friends i've never had.

Raven smiled sadly for a second as her eyes watered as a tear threatened to drop, but she quickly wiped it on her sleeve, she had had to change into civilian clothes to blend in, and was now wearing a grey hoddie with the hood up, to hide her face, navy-blue jeans and black sneakers. She quickly scribbled her name on the bottom and slowly and gently placed her titans communicator on it, re-living all the memories. She finally let go and the empath flew out the window into the harsh wind not taking another glance.

The boy wonder was getting a tad worried about Raven, not just about the whole stealing situation but also it was already 2:47 and she STILL hadn't come out of her room. Sure she liked to wake up really early in the morning then spend the rest of her day either in the common-room or in own room, but Robin also was an early riser and he hadn't seen her at all. It wasn't like her to stay away this late into the afternoon "Relaaaaaax" Beastboy assured from the couch seeing Robins troubled expression "she's probably drinking tea or reading or doing all that wacky-mind-mojo stuff"  
>and he stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth after taking a swig from the 7up can "BOOYAH! I WIN!" yelled Cyborg from beside the changeling as he fist-pumped and did a victory-dance "GLORIOUS friend Cyborg! I congratulate you on your victory" cheered Starfire popping-up from behing the pair, they had convinced her to referee which was basically just giving them an ego-boost when they won "I'm gonna go check on her guys" said Robin and was already out the door before they could reply.<p>

"Your room number is 17 here is your key, have a nice day!" said the overly perky attendent behind the counter, which led her to think of starfire and HER overly-perky attitude, which made her a little more depressed as she truged up the stairs heaving her bag onto the 2nd floor when she needed to be on the fourth "should've taken my chances with the elevator" she muttered glancing over to the right where a banged up elevator stood, emitting sparks. THUMP FLLLK THUMP FLLLK she looked up the staircase "4 down about 46 more to go" suddenly door 8 opened and recognition and shock flashed through her eyes as she thought 'so beastboy wasn't kidding' which, again led to think of the team which saddened her a bit more... if that was possible. Terra looked up to her and smiled "need help?" she offered and walked up the few steps to lift up the bottom with a lot of straining.

"Thanks, really, probably wouldv'e taken twice as long with out your help" thanked Raven as she genuinely smiled, Terra must've realised from her looks and mono-tone that this was a rare event and she beamed back "no problem, i'm Tara" "Rachel" replied Raven without missing a beat, she had the whole thing planned out if she were to meet someone new "are you going to jump high?" Terra asked, Raven brifley thought about it "yes" "kay well bye then Rachel" said Terra and she walked back down the stairs. 'this might be a good start' she thought and closed the door.  
>_ _ _ _<p>

"good morning class, today we have a new student, please welcome miss Rachel Roth" droned the Teacher in a bored tone as she lazily stepped aside and opened the door. There stood a girl with ebony hair which was slightly on the curly side as it spun down in ringlets to end at her hip, she also had a side fringe which covered one of her misty blue eyes. "ooh! Rachel! over here!" piped up Tara from the back row. Raven smiled at her (something she was getting better at) then sat down next to her. "these are my friends Jane and Danielle" she announced referring to the two brunettes behind her who were smiling enthusiastically and waving.

-After School-

Raven took another sip of her Chamomile Tea only parcially listening to her friends babbling on about some new store and watching Tara poking her chocolate cake with a spork. The Caf s door jingled and the four titans walked in, Robin looking slightly frustrated and sad behind his shades.

Tara muttered something about having to go to the toilet and hurried off leaving Raven with the two girls. whose eyes were widening "OH MY GOSH!" whisper-shouted Jane, her voice rising with everyword "we just HAVE to get their autographs" finished Danielle and dragged her over. "HI! me and my friends-" "actually just you" Raven cut in but Jane ignored me "were wondering..." she tuned her out as her, Danielle and Starfire began chatting excitedly with the occasional squeal. She took the opportunity and slipped out un-noticed.

Raven walked along the side-walk when she saw Terra sitting alone on a park bench "you ok?" Raven asked her and she lifted her eyes to look at her "yeahh..." she mumbled but Raven obviously didn't believe her "how 'bout we talk about it at my place?" She offered kindly, that got her attention "like, a sleepover?" she asked "yeah" Raven smiled "a sleepover"

Terras POV

We were halfway to Rachels apartment when I heard footsteps behind us, obviously Rachel heard it because she twisted around to face the person the same time I did "oh crap" we both muttered under our breaths as I saw Robin running up to catch us "um-" he paused to take a breath and I swear there was a glow on her hand as she whispered something unaudible then he stood up straight "hi? you're those two girls right? the ones with the crazy fangirls?" a small giggle came from Raven and all of our eyes widened, A blush painted her cheeks and she looked away as Robin just stared at her like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. I smirked. They liked eachother. I then realised that he didn't recognize me. Had the titans forgotten me so fast? Inside of me something cracked but I tookthis chance to be nice and stuck out my hand "Hi, I'm Tara and this is my friend Rachel" I said as he shook my hand "well, nice to meet you but we REALLY should be going Tara, you know, NOW" said Rachel as she dragged me away "NICE TO MEET YOU!" I yelled, I heard a "YOU TOO!" as we turned the corner

Rachels POV

Me and Tara were walking towards the apartment when I heard footsteps behind us and I whirled around "oh crap" we muttered and I glared at Robin who unfortunantly didn't see it as he was catching his breath "um-" he panted and I whispered a temporary customization spell as a blue glow surrounded my hand. well what are friends for? Terras looks instantly changed and in 3 seconds she was done. Her long blonde hair was now brown and no longer than her jaw line, she now had freckles and her big blue eyes were smaller and green, I also made her and inch shorter.  
>"hi? you're those two girls right? the ones with the crazy fan-girls?" I couldn't help it a tiny girl-ish giigle escaped my lips and I felt my eyes widen, and my cheeks heat up as I immediantly dropped my gaze to the floor, suddenly finding a pebble very interesting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Terra smirk. great. she extended her arm "hi" she said "I'm Tara and this is my friend Rachel" they shook hands and I decided to end this little conversation "well, nice to meet you but we REALLY should be going Tara, you know, NOW" I rushed and pulled her along the Pavement "NICE TO MEET YOU!" I heard Tara yell, "YOU TOO!" Robin yelled back as we turned the corner.<p>


	7. Fillin chap

disclaimer: i dont own teentitans

" Ok, so there are two options, we either search for Raven- " "DUDE! are you INSANE? if she doesn't want to be found theres NO WAY we can find her! she could be ANYWHERE with the whole mystic power thingy" cried Beastboy waving his arms about "OR" Robin said glaring at him "- or we could just...not." "friend robin, I wish to seek our friend though does she not have her spells and books to disguise her appearance?" questioned Starfire quietly

" A Vote " he suggested " Yes or No"

"No"

"Positive"

"... wait. does yes mean yes we're searching or does yes mean yes, no we're not, but then does no mean yes or no?" the changeling asked quizzically. Everyone sighed "yes means we're searching, and no means no, we're not searching" Robin explained slowly.

"oh. then...nahh..."

'great' Robin thought 'sure guys give the leader the tie breaker' but then his thoughts began to swirl around what SHE would want, she would want... him to say no, and respect her privacy and ...new life 'shes almost impossible to find anyway'

"no"

"Hey Rach hand me some more popcorn" Raven hesitated 'who? oh right that's me!' she mentally smacked herself for forgetting HER OWN NAME "right" she answered and passed it to Tara.

When the movie ended they went to bed.

Before they went to sleep Rachel said "Terra?" "yes?" she answered befre she realised what she had called her " I know who you are".

A/N okay so i no this chap is like super short but its just a fill-in so brace yourselves! coz theres a long chapter coming up


	8. My Days At Jump High: Fast Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own teentitans

A/N PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! if you did then there would be NO story. but honestly, I apologize for making my faithful readers WAIT THIS LONG! :0 so here is another chapter up! JUST FOR YOU GUYS, also so far the story looks like its been written by a five year old :O also the last chapter was really **** so FORGIVE ME PLEASE!

" Why don't you just go back?" Raven sighed. The same question. " Terra" they were currently lying on the bed in Ravens apartment. Over the past week they had been 'bonding', they were already best friends. Both girls could relate in the titans and discuss it with eachother, but, Raven had sensed a growing homesickness in Terra. She had been spending more and more time with Titans and, unfortunantly, that meant Raven had to come too. "we've already talked about this, I've already left I can't just go back... plus,they won't mind. they're doing fine without me" she knew it wasn't a complete answer, but she could honestly say that she didn't know why, it was just a feeling she had "mmmmhmm" Terra flicked the small brush off her nail, a drop of shiny blue liquid splattered on Ravens face. She huffed another aggravated sigh and flicked it off with annoyance "Rae, I think, that I, know why you don't want to go back" the blonde stated "yeah?" Raven countered "You're afraid" She let out a snort of disbelief " what? of course not. what IS there to be afraid of?" Terra turned to face the other girl with a knowing look. Raven rolled her eyes "now shush" she said playfully "it's almost 7 so -..." Terra squealed "SHOPPING SPREE!" she laughed maniatically and the sorceress shook her head smiling to herself. She jumped off the bed and padded over the carpet waiting for Terra to finish screwing on the lid of the nail-polish "make sure you did it right. This is an APARTMENT so don't spill" Raven ordered "pffffff as IF" Terra placed the polish on the nightstand, and turned around whilst walking over to the doorway.. "WAIT!" she gasped dramatically " we almost forgot to customize!" they both gasped again and Raven started chanting a spell. "Jncsksug nuiznjk zuhowjn* ... brunette or blonde?" "ummmm... ooh! brown with blonde streaks" " 'kay. aojfloj klearaut na*... what colour eyes?" "green" "got it. lkjhsiahge lasdesfroa berwhtjd mei" a black shimmer fell on both girls and they stepped out eyeing themselves in the mirror "nice" Terra commented seeing Ravens brown eyes, black hair and electric blue streak "yeah, that suits you" Raven said gazing at Terras short streaked hair "no." The now brunette said staring intensly at the mirror, scrutinizing her new face "no. you didn't.. YOU DID!YOU GAVE ME FRECKLES?" Raven squeaked and ran out of the room laughing, followed by a furious Terra.

" how did you get all this money again?" Terra asked, slurping her drink. A hour and a half had already passed and they were now sitting on the cold, hard chairs of Dr. Smoothie* "m. you will not BELIEVE what you get in the mail when you're a titan" Raven exclaimed. Terra nodded her head then grinned "hey, did you get like, creepy letters?" Raven choked on her blueberry twist and faced her with an incredulous face she gulped down her mouthful "excuse me?" "you know, like will you marry me or something?" Raven sat there with a terrified expression with soon transferred into a pleading one "change of subject pleeeeeaase!" "okay, okay" she agreed and Raven relaxed, stirring her thick smoothie with a straw "uh, what time is it?" Terra took her iphone out of her pocket and flipped it open "let's see... Thursday 4th 3:17pm" she said and stuffed it back "oh ok" 5 seconds passed before they both shared shocked looks " wait. THURSDAY?".  
> <p>


	9. Chapter 7 and a half

******** MINI CONTEST THING! - a very helpful reviewer pointed out THAT IPHONES DON'T FLIP OPEN! so, if you have an idea of what kind of phone Terra should have in this sad excuse for a story... THEN! you should post a review on what kind of phone it is, or a link for the picture. If everyone thinks that this is lame and no-one reviews... then i'll just make something up myself. 


End file.
